


Sam x T'challa Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Cats, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sam is a Little Shit, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: I just found this ship and I am in heaven! I have headcanons!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this ship and I am in heaven! I love this and I cannot wait for someone to request it, I have to do the headcanons NOW!!!
> 
> I’m answering these as if the Accords thing has been resolved and half the Avengers+ aren’t wanted by the UN+.
> 
> Can someone tell me the official ship name for this? I'm so confused... is it T’chalcon or T’cham? Or is it something else?

**Who hogs the duvet  
** Sam. Unlike T’challa, he is not a big ball of heat and needs the blanket to stay warm. Well, at least in NYC, when they’re at Wakanda it can get too hot for blankets.

 

 **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
** Even though he’s busy being King and with meetings, T’challa still cuts out a few minutes between each meeting to call up Sam and see how his day has been. I mean, let’s face it, meetings can be really boring and I bet T’challa gets bored and just want to hear _emotion_ and _life_ in Sam’s voice, instead of the monotone voice he’s been listening to for 2-3 hours.

 

 **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
** Here me out: Sam isn’t rich and has never been. Meaning, he’s probs not used to _really expensive_ gifts being thrown at him. If I were in his situation, I would put a $20 limit on any gift _(I can’t even afford that rn)._

So just imagine, if you will, T’challa being told he can only spend $20 on his boyfriend/husband/love of his life, and he’s just sitting there like “But I wanna spoil you!” but does it anyway because Sam has great persuasion methods *wink wink*. Later, T’challa would be trying to think of something that’s $20, and he _can’t_. He starts looking at a watch that’s $56 and his sister walks by and says “That’s not $20″ and he just mumbles ‘traitor’ while side-eyeing his Dora Milaje. They’re looking at him with a stern look like, try me bitch. 

Eventually, he gives up and decides to _make_  Sam something. He goes to his workshop or whatever and there’s a piece of paper taped to the door. It’s a series of small lists. At the top it reads: these are lists of materials and measurement that are worth $20 workshop, nice try, kitty-cat. - Love, Sam. He looks over the list and he can’t make anything he was thinking of...

T’challa takes a moment to think about how he’s the KING and his boyfriend/husband/love of his life managed to get his sister and bodyguards on a budget.

 

 **Who gets up first in the morning  
** Probs T’challa, cause he’s got king stuff to get ready for.

 

 **Who suggests new things in bed  
** Both, but it’s never heat of the moment “oh let’s try this tonight *pulls out ball-gag and whips*” it’s normally discussed so they both know how far to go and, to be honest, I see them talking about this kinda stuff over dinner. What else are they gonna talk about? Captain America? Bucky Barnes? What it’s like to be king? No, they’re gonna talk about sex and stuff they wanna try, what they don’t wanna try, and probs asking each other what this or that means cause they heard it somewhere but are anxious to look it up. 

 

 **Who cries at movies  
** Depends on the movie. 

 

 **Who gives unprompted messages  
** Sam, but it’s all cat memes or videos of big cats acting like house cats.

 

 **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
** They both fuss, though T’challa is so much more _fussier_  than anyone on this earth. Yes, he fusses more than Bucky did Steve pre-serum. If Sam even sniffles, T’challa is all over him. Getting him soup and requesting that he go to a doctor and get checked up. Sam just sits there like _dude._

Then there’s Sam when T’challa is sick. He just sits next to him on the couch, reading some article on Wakandan history or something. T’chall is raw-nosed, shivering, and achy.. Sam just looks over and pats his shoulder through the hundreds of blankets covering _his kitten._

**Who gets jealous easiest  
** Both. T’challa is young, attractive, and _the king_. Sam is attractive, an Avenger+ and a lot of people find him attractive _(men and women)_. I feel like it just depends on who’s getting hit on at that moment.

 

**Who has the most embarrassing taste in music  
(I’m taking this question off the list as soon as I post this. No one should be embarrassed by their music taste.)**

**Who collects something unusual  
** I can see T’challa adopting all homeless kittens/cats he finds when he walks through Wakanda. He feels so bad for them cause they don’t have a home and they deserve love too! His Dora Milaje now carry a box when they follow behind him just in case their King happens to find more than two kittens. I could bet there’s a room (or two) in the palace just full of the cats he’s rescued. 

Sam walked in there once on accident, it’s probably one of his favorite rooms in the palace now.

 

 **Who takes the longest to get ready  
** T’challa, but in all fairness, he does kinda _have to_  look presentable. He _is_  a King after all.

 

 **Who is the tidiest and organized  
** I’d say they’re equally tidy.

 

 **Who gets most excited about the holidays  
** I wanna say Sam, but that’s only because I don’t know if Wakandians celebrates the sam holidays as American’s.

 

 **Who is the big spoon/little spoon  
** T’challa is a little spoon and on one can convince me otherwise!

 

 **Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
** Sam. He just wants to win _something._ I mean he can’t outrun Steve, T’challa, or Bucky, but he will be damned if he can’t beat them at Mario Kart.

 

 **Who starts the most arguments  
** I feel like they both start them but are both level-headed enough to resolve them within an hour or so.

 

 **Who suggests that they buy a pet  
** (See question #11 - Weird Collections) T’challa.

 

 **What couple traditions they have  
** Fridays are theirs. T’challa gives his work phone to his sister and Sam turns his off. They get to do whatever. That is unless Avengers need them or Wakanda needs them. For the most part, Friday’s are theirs.

 

 **What tv shows they watch together  
** AFV maybe? I see them as being more of a movie marathoner couple.

 

 **Another couple they hang out with  
** Steve and Bucky. Probs Wanda and Vision. 

 

 **How they spend time together as a couple  
** Walks through Wakanda, cause Sam wants to learn everything about the amazing country, cuddling, training, and doing the do.

 

 **Who made the first move  
** They kinda made the first move at the same time. Sam was about to ask T’challa on a date while he was visiting NYC for “Your Highness-y Reasons” as Sam put it. Then T’challa came out of _nowhere_  and asked Sam to show him around NYC and shyly added in “as a date” after a few moments.

 

 **Who brings flowers home  
** T’challacause he knows how much Sam loves to learn about his boyfriend/husband/love of his life’s country.

 

 **Who is the best cook  
** Depends on what you want. Fancy and Foreign, go to T’challa. Homestyle, go to Sam.

 

 **Who snores  
** T’challa, but it sounds like purring.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I LOVE THESE TWO SO SO SO MUCH.
> 
> Have a ship you'd like me to do? Send it to me here:  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Or comment it to me. :)


End file.
